


Brothers

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [108]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toddler Liam and Roland don't understand how they're not brothers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

Emma smiled as she leaned her head against her husband’s chest, enveloped in his arms, as she watched her 2 year old son play with Roland and Henry at the park. While her son was growing up quickly, the fifteen year old loved playing with the two children whenever he had the chance.

“Liam definitely looks like he’s having a lot of fun,” Killian said softly as he planted a kiss against the top of her head.

She nodded, “I don’t know if I could ever get tired of seeing them play, full of joy and innocence. It’s a beautiful sight.”

Regina laughed softly from beside her on the bench, Robin whispering things in her ear, with his hand on her protruding pregnant stomach.

It had been a year since they had been married after thirteen months of dating when their son had been born. They hadn’t been planning for a child, but the moment they found out Emma was pregnant, Killian couldn’t be happier, and neither could she. He had been with her every step of the way, going out at ridiculous times to buy her food for strange cravings. He had stayed in bed with her all day when she couldn’t get out of bed.

She loved him more than anything, and it still scared her more than anything at times. But he had been there for her through her rough patches and she knew he would be with her for the rest of their lives.

“Can we have another one?” Emma asked Killian after a moment, “I know we haven’t talked about it a lot, but I kind of want more children running around.”

He grinned, “That sounds wonderful love. I think we need at least enough to form a crew of pirates. Now, Henry’s the oldest, so he can be the captain of the crew, and Liam his first mate. Now, there are roughly twelve members in a pirate crew, so I’m thinking another ten or so more children?”

She laughed, “Hold your horses there, Pirate. I don’t know if I can handle having that many.”

He was about to retort when Liam came running toward the two of them and launched himself into her arms.

“Hey there,” she said as she wrapped her arms around her younger child. Henry came over a few seconds later with Roland, before joining them on the bench.

“Mama, I hava qwestion,” Liam said as he waved his arms around in front of her face.

“Yes, sweetie?” she asked, moving over so Roland could sit between her and his step-mother.

“Henry says that Roland isn’t my brother,” he said, pouting slightly at the statement.

“That’s because he isn’t your brother,” Emma said, fixing his hair ever so slightly.

“But Henry’s my brother, and Henry’s Roland’s brother. So Roland must also be my brother!” he said in a matter of fact voice.

“Yeah!” Roland argued, “Regina, tell Henry that he’s wrong.”

Regina chucked at that, “I can’t Roland, you and Liam aren’t brothers. You know how both Emma and I are Henry’s mother, making him related to both of you, but Emma isn’t your mother, nor am I Liam’s mother. Same with your fathers. So unfortunately neither of you are related.”

Liam frowned, “But that’s not fair. I want Roland to be my brother.”

Roland nodded, “Me too. I like Liam, and I think he should be my brother!”

Emma gave Regina a look, while Killian stifled laughter. Robin didn’t seem to be doing much better either, laughing silently.

“Well, I suppose the two of you could be considered brothers due to circumstances?” Emma tried to placate her son.

Regina shrugged, “I suppose it wouldn’t be the strangest thing? Our family ties are already twisted enough as it is, and the two of you being brothers wouldn’t be the worst of it.”

Liam jumped out of her arms and hugged Roland, while the young archer cheered happily. Emma shook her head before they ran off to go play some more. Henry sighed for show, but chased after his siblings.

Killian pulled her in closer, “Perhaps five more children will suffice.”

She laughed as she placed her hand on his chest, “We’ll talk about that later.”


End file.
